


Wish upon a santa

by Echo_star



Series: 12 days of X-mas oneshots; Underground Edition [10]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_star/pseuds/Echo_star
Summary: The adults of the underground see the flip side to the joy of Christmas; there’s also the wishes they can’t begin to bring to life





	Wish upon a santa

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry to anyone that realises this is late...
> 
> Otherwise enjoy... or not? Lol

The small bag sits in the centre of the room. Clarice, John, Lorna, Marcos and Caitlin are all prepared to read the letters that everyone made for Santa.

The joy as the kids wrote them, that was special. The adults had been thrown off kilter this year when the children devised the idea that the adults should write to St. Nick as well. The adults didn't take their assignment nearly as seriously as the children did, but they also wrote wishes. Wishes they wholeheartedly know Santa cannot grant or deliver.

Being in the underground, being different means that all the things that regular citizens take for granted, are luxuries for them.

This isn’t the first time Clarice has participated in letter reading, but it doesn’t make it any easier. Last year was hard but this year, so much had happened during the year. These letters will be excruciating to read, they all do it anyways. Society might shun them, but they will read every word these children have written and try with every fibre of their heart to fulfill a portion of the wishes harboured within the pages.

Clarice smiles softly as John is the first to move, reaching into the small sack housing the letters. Everyone else has too high an emotional stake; Caitlin who teaches and witnesses the struggles that these children face, Clarice with her (somewhat maternal) bond to Caspian, and Lorna & Marcos who have become friends with the other children as Aurora brings them into their family.

John's emotionally invested too, but he is able to better manage it as he hands out the letters, at random, to everyone.

Lorna is cuddled up to Marcos, her head on his shoulder. John's on the floor, his shoulder against Clarices leg offering support and Caitlin sits in the middle of the two couples.

* * *

 

  
_Dear Santa,_  
_All I want for Christmas this year is for daddy to come back to me and mommy. I would like you to help him escape from Sentinel Services and join us in the bank. Sincerely,_  
_Dominique_

 

_Dear Sante Klaas,_  
_No matter how much I don’t believe in you, my only wish is that you protect my family; Marcos and Aurora. Save them and I’ll deal with everything else._ _Lorna._

 

_Dear Santa,_  
_I've been really good all year, mommy and daddy can tell you so. For Christmas this year daddy let me write my own letter; he wrote my letters to you because I couldn't write then. This year as Christmas gifts I would like a dolly in a stroller, Princess dresses: Belle's and Cinderella's, my powers, the X-Men to return so me mommy and daddy can have normal lives, and I want you to make everyone love each other so that the war will end._  
_Thank you Santa,_  
_Aurora_

 

_Hey Saint Nick,_  
_The children made me write to you._  
_-Shatter._

 

_Dear Santa,_  
_Merry Christmas! So much has changed in the past few years and I’m okay with it. If I could ask for anything, it’s that everyone I love stays safe and that this war doesn’t overwhelm us. Please let us find hope._  
_All the best,_  
_Sonia_

 

_Dear Santa Claus,_  
_I’m not sure if I believe in you, but I really want to. Your suppose to be magical, maybe your a mutant like us. Sentinel services got my older sister when she was bringing food back for me and mummy. I found her. There was blood everywhere. Mummy said she’s in heaven so I was hoping you could give her a present._ _I hope you read this,_  
_Love Elsie._

 

_Dear Nicholas of the North Pole,_  
_Let me be strong enough to protect and not lead Sentinel Services directly to my new family._  
_Clarice._

 

_Dear Santa,_ _Can you please find my mummy and daddy? Bad people came to my house and Daddy told me to hide. He said to be quiet and he would come back for me. But nobody did. All I want for Christmas is my parents._  
_Thank you Santa,_  
_Sammy_

 

_Dear Father Christmas,_  
_At Aurora's fervent request I write to you to wish for the continued health and safety of my family. Oh, and if Aurora asked for a pony, please don’t listen to her._  
_Best regards,_  
_Marcos Diaz._

 

_Dear Santa,_  
_I know I've been bad this year but that was all before Clarice found me. I get it if I'm on your naughty list tho, in case I'm not I hope you don't mind reading my letter. This Christmas I would like to stay here and not have to leave. I would also like a veterinarian book with animal diagrams so I can shift into new animals. I would ask you to end the war but I understand if that's too much to ask for._  
_Yours Truly,_  
_Caspian D._

 

_Dear St. Nicholas,_  
_Please protect my children, give them the strength to survive the enormous task they are facing. Also help Reed as he tries to make amends._  
_Sincerely,_  
_Caitlin._

 

_Dear Kris Kringle,_  
_I don’t pray or make wishes, I don't happen to believe in supernatural beings having control over anyone's actions. I also do not celebrate Christmas, however, because of all the kids and adults nagging me to write, I will ask for the continued strength to keep the underground running and to save as many lives as possible. Personally, help me find the strength to protect Clarice._  
_-John Proudstar_

 

_Dear Santa Claus,_  
_Can I have a kitten for Christmas? Mummy and daddy said maybe when we find somewhere to live, but we are always moving. I want a kitten so I have a friend._  
_Merry Christmas,_  
_Adrien_

* * *

 

  
By the time they finish reading, over an hour has passed and there’s not a dry eye in the room. Caitlin has a steady stream of tears pouring down her face, as does Lorna. Clarice keeps her face averted as her tears fall, whilst John rubs her leg reassuringly. Marcos holds Lorna, a tear falling as he clutches a pile of children’s letters. John is not crying, his eyes are visibly damp.

The magic of Christmas is still alive in the underground. The children will have something to celebrate, but in this moment the injustice of being different resonates with those who have read the letters and hear the pained pleas of the people who want what should be a right, not a privilege.


End file.
